monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Adara
Adara - Mormolyke pochodząca z Grecji, a nawet tej starożytnej. To pewna siebie kobieta z klasą i ostrym charakterkiem wiedząca czego chce. Lubi przeglądać portale społecznościowe, a również gotować, szczególnie potrawy z swojego kraju. Jeszcze za czasów świetności starożytnej Grecji uzyskała godne wykształcenie, a obecne uczęszczanie do szkoły jest niczym więcej nic zwykłą zachcianką spowodowaną nudą. Wygląd Adara jako Mormo jest szczupłą, długonogą dziewczyną która bez przeszkód mogłaby robić za modelkę, o jasnej karnacji wpadającej w odcień delikatnej szarości w dodatku nieskazitelnej więc z trudem wyszukać się na niej jakiś pryszczy. Posiada długie kruczoczarne włosy sięgające do bioder które są naturalnie proste. Nad oczami ma ściętą grzywkę która przysłania czerwone oczy o czarnych białkach. Zwykle nosi mocny makijaż który wybija się na tle skóry. Osobowość Adara może dawać wrażenie miłej dla wszystkich młodej kobiety która dzięki temu zdobyła tak ogromną popularność. Jednak prawda jest inna - Mormo to okropna osoba, jednak z pewnymi zaletami. Jednakże przy jej bliższym spotkaniu można od razu zauważyć, że nie taka przyjazna. Kąśliwe uwagi bywają aż za mocne, jednak nie można nie potwierdzić, że w nich utrzymuje klasę, a nie rzuca nimi bez przemyślenia jedynie tylko po to by dowalić ofierze. Gdy ją samą chciałoby się obrazić to stereotyp o tym, że modnisie to zazwyczaj idiotki wywoła u niej śmiech. Greczynka jest bardzo inteligentną osobą o czym świadczą same jej oceny jak i fakt, że sama nie daje sobą manipulować jak to ona robi z innymi. Wie jak najlepiej podejść do innych by zrobili co ta chce, a wspomaga w tym jej pewność siebie co tworzy mieszankę nie do końca wybuchową, aczkolwiek szaloną i skuteczną. Jest również i urodzonym przywódcą, który wie jak zmotywować innych swoimi słowami do działania na swoją korzyść. Zainteresowania Social media Dziewczyna zawzięcie śledzi media społecznościowe jak między innymi Fearbook na którym posiada konto. Żadna nowinka jej nie umknie, a jeśli tak szybko to nadrobi. Nie uważa tego za coś szczególnego, ale często to robi aby zabić nudę w czasie przerwy gdy nie ma ochoty na plotkowanie z "znajomymi". Moda Po przebyciu tylu epok, nie było mowy aby nie zaczęło ją to po części fascynować. Interesuje się jej historią czytając w wolnych chwilach co nie co na temat danego okresu w danym kraju, o tym co w obecnym czasie jest modne także pamięta i jest zawsze na bieżąco. Kulinaria Szczególne miejsce w jej martwym sercu ma właśnie to zajęcie. Będąc jeszcze dzieckiem przyglądała się jak słudzy przygotowywali posiłki i nie raz sama chciała coś zrobić, co jednak jej zakazywano ponieważ "to nie przystoi". Obecnie zajmuje się tym jedynie w momentach gdy najdzie ją ochota., czyli... Codziennie. Ogranicza się jednak najczęściej do kuchni swojego kraju którego przepisów się trzyma i nie zamierza nic w nic zmieniać, uważając że najlepszy zawsze jest oryginał. Zdolności Zmiana postaci '''- Ada jako mormo potrafi się przemienić w swą prawdziwą postać szkaradnej bestii oraz w ogromnego wilka. '''Przenikanie przez obiekty - Jako "kobieta-widmo" jest w stanie przenikać jak duch przez ściany/przedmioty/ludzi oraz potwory. Umiejętności Gotowanie '- Nie da się zaprzeczyć, że upiorka umie gotować i to smacznie. Z starannością dobiera składniki, a także trzyma się każdego punktu w przepisie uważając różne odstępstwa czy samowolne dodawanie czegoś za niedopuszczalne. '''Manipulacja '- Dzięki swej charyzmie a także i inteligencji manipulowanie innymi przychodzi jej z łatwością. Już od małego manipulowała opiekunami by dostać to czego chciała. Klasyczny potwór '''Mormolyke, Mormo (Mormolyce, Mormolyceion, Mormolukeion, Mormolykeia, gr. Μορμώ Mormṓ) – wywodzący się ze starożytnej Grecji typ postaci fantastycznej, kobieta-widmo, rodzaj upiora, który miał wysysać krew z młodych mężczyzn wabiąc ich pod postacią pięknej kobiety. Grecy m.in. straszyli nią dzieci. Etymologia imienia Mormolyke pochodzi od słów „straszny” i „wilk”. Miejsce pochodzenia Grecja (gr. Ελλάδα Elláda, IPA: e̞ˈlaða lub Ελλάς Ellás, IPA: e̞ˈlas), Republika Grecka (Ελληνική Δημοκρατία Ellinikí Dimokratía, IPA: ðimo̞kraˈtiˌa) – kraj położony w południowo-wschodniej części Europy, na południowym krańcu Półwyspu Bałkańskiego. Graniczy z czterema państwami, Albanią, Republiką Macedonii i Bułgarią od północy, oraz Turcją od wschodu. Ma dostęp do czterech mórz: Egejskiego i Kreteńskiego od wschodu, Jońskiego od zachodu oraz Śródziemnego od południa. Grecja ma dziesiątą pod względem długości linię brzegową na świecie, o długości 14880 km. Poza częścią kontynentalną, w skład Grecji wchodzi około 2500 wysp, w tym 165 zamieszkałych. Najważniejsze to Kreta, Dodekanez, Cyklady, i Wyspy Jońskie. Najwyższym szczytem jest wysoki na 2918 m n.p.m. Mitikas w masywie Olimpu. Relacje Rodzina Adara od małego była wychowywana przez wysoko postawioną parę Greków, którzy nie szczędzili jej na dogodnościach, a także zadbali o jej wykształcenie co w tamtych czasach była dla praktycznie każdej kobiety nieosiągalne. Jednak, ci byli normalsami i dosyć szybko umarli, pozostawiając mormolyke samą sobie. Przyjaciele W sprawie przyjaciół, uważa, że nie są jej oni w żaden sposób potrzebny, ale zdarzą się osoby z z którymi ta się "przyjaźni", jedynie by mieć przy sobie zawsze gotowego do spełnienia jej życzeń sługę. Znajomi Ma ich całkiem sporo, głównie zaliczają się do nich osoby z którymi kontakt dałby jej wiele możliwości w działaniach. Jednak znajomą jej osobą, wobec której nie ma żadnych planów jest Varia Viride, którą zna trochę, jednak nie zagłębia się w jej osobę za bardzo. Można po prostu powiedzieć że zna, szanuje i nic po za tym. Miłość Nie da się zaprzeczyć, że dziewczyna posiada sporo adoratorów, a może nawet i adoratorek z którymi zdarza jej się umówić. Jednak ta nigdy nie poczuła niczego do swojego partnerów, jedynie wykorzystywała ich aby jej samej było wygodnie i na koniec związku gdy się co niektórzy dowiedzieli o jej prawdziwej osobowości i zamierzali ujawnić ją innym, stawiała ich w tak złym świetle, że nikt nie chciał im uwierzyć. Wrogowie Ma z kilku(nastu) wrogów w szkole i po za nią, ale do tych najbardziej znanych należy Cleo de Nile z którą nieustannie rywalizuje, wygrywając stawiając siebie w jak najlepszym świetle ku złości mumii. Do jej wrogów- nie wrogów należy Eneasz Leśniak który jest świadomy podłego charakterku upiorki wypominając jej to, czym ta nie za specjalnie się przejmuje. Drop Dead Diary 'Przezwisko: '''Ada, złośnica. '''Ulubione powiedzonko: '"Cel osiąga się idąc po trupach." 'Lubi...: '''Grecką kuchnię, modę, luksusy. '... A nie lubi: '''Krzyżowania jej planów, niededukowania (chociaż często to wykorzystuje). '''Zwierzak: '''Nie posiada, ale myśli nad tym by kiedyś sprawić sobie kota syjamskiego. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: '''Torby w której trzyma kosmetyczkę i lusterko, portfel oraz telefon. '''Sekrety pokoju: '''Wynajmuje apartament w centrum miasta. Jest on urządzony w nowoczesnym stylu, z kilkoma elementami antyku w postaci kolumn. Dominują w nim także odcienie czerwieni oraz czerni, z małą ilością bieli. '''Ciekawostka: '''Ada jest palaczką o czym mało kto wie, a do jej ulubionej marki papierosów należy black devil o wiśniowym aromacie. Po czym ją rozpoznać? * Łączeniu starożytnych ubrań z nowoczesnymi dodatkami. * Wiecznym kontakcie z social mediami. * Dosyć wysokim głosie. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Adara tłumaczy się jako "panna", "dziewica" albo "piękna", "szlachetna". * Często gdy robi coś u siebie w domu, puszcza muzykę jazzową. Sądzi, że wtedy może lepiej się skupić. * Jest deistką. Galeria Adara moodboard.png Adara KoD.png| Keepers of Dark Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Grecja Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Melody76 Kategoria:Upiory Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie